


Nadie como yo

by kyravalon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-07 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5440751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyravalon/pseuds/kyravalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un fic navideño.</p><p>Emma espera. Pero Regina no llega...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Storybrooke. Nochebuena. Meses después de que Emma se viera liberada de la Maldición Oscura. Prescindo completamente de los apéndices que la serie ha colocado a sus protagonistas como compañeros sentimentales.
> 
> Por cierto, hay un pequeño guiño a un fanart de erandil.

Flotando en algún punto entre su difuso reflejo en el cristal y el claroscuro vibrante de la tormenta, su mirada desenfocada le remite información del temporal que sacude con violencia las descarnadas ramas de los árboles fuera, y del que se ha desatado a este lado de la ventana, un estallido de berridos, sillas arrastrándose por el suelo, olores de comida, vajilla que se entrechoca y torbellino de colores. Todo se mueve rápido, muy rápido. Pero, más allá de las embestidas de nieve, la noche está quieta.

Como Emma, que aprieta la frente contra el frío cristal y su móvil en la mano. Sabe que está dramatizando, y se siente ligeramente molesta por no poder controlarlo, pero el caso es que no puede evitar que el estómago le presione el diafragma en un claro intento de asfixia. Está claro que no debería haber visto hoy Quédate a mi lado. Da igual cuántas veces vea la maldita película, en cuanto Susan Sarandon y sus hijos montan la performance "Ain't No Valley Low Enough", empieza a llorar con una congoja inconsolable y no para hasta varias horas después.

-Si alguna vez me ves arrancando las cortinas de la habitación para improvisar una coreografía, hijo mío, ten por seguro que estaré padeciendo una enfermedad terminal- había dicho Regina esta mañana, seguramente con intención de aligerar un poco el ánimo, pero eso sólo había conseguido que Emma sollozara aún con más fuerza. El recuerdo ahora le da otra vuelta al estómago.

Pulsa el botón del teléfono y desliza el pulgar sobre la pantalla, haciendo desaparecer una imagen del elaborado muñeco de nieve que Henry y ella se esmeraron en hacer hace una semana y cuyas ruinas languidecen penosamente junto a su porche. Comprueba los mensajes (nada) y la hora (53 minutos desde la última comunicación).

Oye que su madre la llama desde la entrada de la cocina. Se vuelve para mirarla y percibe su gesto inquisitivo, la arruga en el ceño que vaticina la puesta en marcha de la maquinaria de preocupación. Así que se apresura en sonreír de manera convincente, un arte que ha perfeccionado hasta la excelencia estos últimos años. Casi se siente decepcionada cuando su maniobra tiene éxito y Mary Margaret le devuelve la sonrisa, el ceño liso y brillante. Casi. Porque hace tiempo que se está esforzando en aceptar la extraña y, en muchos sentidos, dolorosa naturaleza de la relación con sus padres, y cree que la aceptación de esa parcela de su realidad es un arte que también ha perfeccionado. Al menos, eso espera. Tanto más cuanto que no le sale precisamente barato. Puede que el título académico del Dr. Hopper se manifestara mágicamente de un momento para otro, pero eso no implica, aparentemente, que sus pacientes puedan beneficiarse de ningún tipo de descuento.

En la cocina, Henry se enfrenta valientemente al aceite caliente de la sartén, midiendo cuidadosamente los pasos que le separan del fogón antes de aventurar un triple con la primera empanadilla. Al ritmo del grito de horror de su madre, Emma esprinta hacia él y llega justo a tiempo de evitar el desastre, lo enfunda en un delantal ("besa a la cocinera"), y le da el curso rápido Frituras 1.0, que implica el uso de tapa, espátula y una estrategia de retirada de la sartén del fuego para el trasvase de elementos. Comprueba mentalmente que está bien aprovisionada de pomada contra las quemaduras antes de volver a dejarlo a su suerte para atender la petición de su madre.

Suben juntas las escaleras hasta el primer piso y avanzan hasta la preciosa alacena que compró en el taller de Marco y después pintó ella misma al comienzo de lo que sería una larga de terapia de bricolaje y manualidades para combatir la ansiedad derivada de su experiencia como La Oscura. O de enterarse de que sus padres la habían diseñado a su gusto antes de nacer, condenando para ello a otra persona. O de la abrumadora carga de las expectativas que un buen día se impusieron sobre ella. O del abandono que... En fin, es evidente que Archie y ella tienen material de sobra con el que juguetear en las sesiones.

Abre la portezuela superior de la alacena y saca de una de las baldas un paquetito envuelto en papel de seda. Se lo tiende a su madre, quien comenta:

-Aún no lo has estrenado- una observación innecesaria que tiene toda la pinta de ser un reproche. O quizás no, y sólo esté proyectando una culpabilidad del todo infundada.

-Claro. Lo guardaba para hoy -responde Emma.

Mary Margaret asiente y prácticamente baja en saltitos hacia el salón, procediendo después a abrir el paquete y extender la tela del interior de un modo casi reverencial. Lo cierto es que es una pieza de mantelería espectacular, con un bordado rústico pero a la vez elegante. Emma está a punto de arrepentirse de haberlo dejado olvidado desde su cumpleaños, pero advierte que su madre se siente feliz con la excusa que le ha ofrecido, y en cambio se limita a sentirse fatal por haberse molestado con ella.

Enseguida su atención regresa a la espera, al móvil. Lo saca del bolsillo de sus vaqueros y le echa una ojeada. 1 hora y 4 minutos. ¡Un mensaje! Oh, es Ruby en el chat del grupo, con un meme muy obsceno que incluye un calcetín en forma de Papá Noel cubriendo no precisamente un pie. Su estómago presiona un poco más hacia arriba.

En ese momento, David sale del cuarto de invitados con un pequeño Neal muy despierto y muy desvestido, que lo persigue encantado dando chillidos de emoción. Su padre le dirige una mirada de socorro mientras se lanza hacia la puerta de salida.

-Agarra a la bestia. Voy un momento al coche.

Emma hace un placaje perfecto bajo la beatífica mirada de Mary Margaret, que enseguida vuelve a atarearse poniendo la mesa, y levanta a su hermano por los aires.

-Ven. Vamos a ver si tu sobrino sigue vivo- le dice, mientras él se afana en deshacerle la coleta agarrando inmisericordemente puñados de pelo que acto y seguido se lleva a la boca.

La cocina es el escenario de batalla campal que cabría esperarse. El despliegue de utensilios sobre el fogón parecería una muestra de cubertería y batería de cocina si no fuera porque todos y cada uno de ellos están cubiertos bechamel. La vitrocerámica brilla en aceite, que también ha acabado salpicado en las baldosas de la pared y, en generosas proporciones, en el delantal de Henry, que los mira triunfante agitando en alto la espumadera. Emma va a advertirle del reguero de grasa que gotea de esta hasta su brazo, pero nota una vibración en el trasero y se apresura a sostener al pequeño Neal sobre su cadera para poder sacar el teléfono.

Una retahíla de iconos y signos de exclamación por parte de Belle, Ashley y las otras recibe el meme de Ruby, y Emma casi siente el dolor físico de la mueca que se dibuja en la cara y del nudo que le aprieta la tripa un poco más. 1 hora y 6 minutos.

-Eh, mamá, ¿todo bien?- Henry deja la espumadera chorreante en el fregadero y se restriega las manos en el delantal, acercándose a ella. -¿Son malas noticias?

-Qué dices, qué va- le contesta. Pero es incapaz de sostenerle la mirada, así que opta por emplear una táctica de despiste. -Henry, por lo que más quieras, recoge esto. ¿Quién te ha enseñado a cocinar así?

-Lo dices de broma, ¿no?- su hijo la mira entre ofendido y herido-. Desde luego, mi otra madre no ha sido.

-No hace falta que lo jures- le responde, pero la mención de Regina le produce un repentino escozor en los ojos. Antes de que Henry pueda verlo, da la media vuelta y sale de la cocina. -¡Tienes diez minutos para dejarlo todo como estaba antes de la cena!- le lanza desde el salón, procurando imprimir un tono animado a su voz.

-¡Sí, hombre! Por si no te has enterado, la esclavitud se abolió hace tiempo. Yo he cocinado. ¡Que recoja otro!

Emma reflexiona fugazmente sobre la conveniencia de trabajar en la relación materno-filial con Henry, para establecer con claridad los roles de autoridad, mientras intenta despegar al pequeño Neal de su pelo. Su padre entra en ese momento en la casa y anuncia que se han dejado en casa los pañales, por lo que tiene que hacer un viaje rápido al supermercado de las afueras.

-¡Ya voy yo! -el entusiasmo de su ofrecimiento no parece del todo coherente, pero no piensa darles tiempo de analizarlo. -Quédate tú con tu fiera- dice, mordiendo suavemente la mejilla del susodicho y pasándoselo a su padre con un movimiento de rugby. El pequeño Neal amenaza con romper la barrera del sonido con un nuevo grito de emoción.

Emma supone que debería dejar de usar el epíteto en algún momento, pero es que aún es incapaz de llamar Neal a su hermano sin sufrir un amago de colapso mental.

-¿Necesitamos algo más del súper?

A David y Mary Margaret no se les ocurre qué más comprar, y Emma recoge con prisas su abrigo y las llaves del escarabajo.

-Enseguida vuelvo-dice, abriendo la puerta de entrada y recibiendo un beso de hielo en la cara. -Ah, aseguraos, por favor, de que _mi_ fiera haga lo que le he dicho- añade, antes de volverse de nuevo hacia la noche y cerrar tras de sí la puerta, bloqueando así el quejido indignado de Henry.


	2. Chapter 2

Es una noche espantosa. Espantosa. Emma se siente cada vez más frustrada, preocupada e impotente, mientras se inclina hacia delante e intenta vislumbrar la carretera al otro lado de la danza frenética de los limpiaparabrisas y del enloquecido torbellino de nieve.

¿Dónde está? ¿Por qué no le responde a los mensajes?

Ha pasado 1 hora y 47 minutos desde que Regina la llamó diciéndole que había salido pronto de la reunión en Bangor y que paraba un momento en el Cisne Negro para tomarse un café. Aparentemente, el riesgo de caída del servicio eléctrico ante la inminente llegada de la tormenta "Goliath" se había despachado con eficiencia por parte de los comisionados del condado y del personal de Emera Maine, a pesar de que la convocatoria de urgencia de la reunión tras el desplome de tres postes de luz en el norte de Penobscot esta misma mañana hacía prever todo lo contrario.

No había querido decirle nada a Henry, al principio, para darle una sorpresa. Y cuando los minutos pasaban sin que Regina hiciera acto de presencia, se alegró mucho de no haberlo hecho, aunque ahora mismo no sabe hasta cuándo debería seguir guardando para ella sola esta información.

Sólo sabe que siente muy, muy frustrada.

(¿Por qué narices los votantes del Distrito 1 de Penobscot habían recibido con tanto entusiasmo la candidatura como comisionada de la alcaldesa de Storybrooke? Como si el cargo municipal no la tuviera suficientemente ocupada...

¿Y qué necesidad tenía Regina de tomarse un café en "ese tugurio para camioneros", como ella lo llama, si Emma es perfectamente capaz de preparar un café acorde con sus precisas especificaciones?)

Y muy preocupada.

Se tardan 20 minutos en coche desde el Cisne Negro a su casa de Storybrooke, 30 aproximadamente si hay temporal pero llevas un Mercedes con neumáticos para la nieve y no hay mucho tráfico, como es lógicamente el caso a estas horas de este día del año. Puede que esté hipersensibilizada tras la enésima vez del visionado de Quédate a mi lado, pero Emma considera que ya ha dado margen suficiente para que Regina haya tomado todo el café del local, hecho uso de las instalaciones higiénicas varias veces, entrado en su Mercedes y conducido hasta la casa con la parsimonia de una procesión de tortugas galápago.

Deja el coche en el desierto aparcamiento del Cisne Negro y corre hacia la puerta. Forcejea con ella hasta que está bien segura de que el local está cerrado. Golpeando los pies en el suelo para espantar el frío, llama a David con la excusa de preguntar por la marca de los pañales y después intenta averiguar lo que de verdad le interesa.

-No, claro que no. ¿No dijo que no la esperáramos hasta poco antes de medianoche?

Suficiente.

Cuelga apresuradamente , desliza de nuevo los fondos hasta la pantalla con los contactos recurrentes y pulsa sobre la imagen de Regina (una foto de apenas unos días, tomada en el jardín trasero de la mansión mientras Henry las retaba a una pelea de bolas de nieve, el rostro de Regina levantado hacia el sol naranja del atardecer, mechones sobre la nariz y la boca, abierta en una carcajada repentina, los ojos semicerrados y brillantes). Contiene la respiración al escuchar el primer tono de llamada; inmediatamente después, el desfasado estilo de la grabación de Regina la saluda con formalidad regia: " _Está contactando con el número telefónico privado de Regina Mills. No estoy disponible en este momento para atender su llamada, pero si deja un mensaje tras escuchar la señal, me pondré en contacto con usted en el menor..._ "

El pánico que le había estado bailando aletargado en el estómago hasta entonces despierta de golpe y se extiende hasta sus pulmones. Como una nube tóxica, le alcanza el cerebro y paraliza todo proceso mental. Emma sólo ve blanco y espeso y nada por un momento y, un instante después, la cabeza le estalla en una vertiginosa sucesión de terribles escenarios.

No es ajena a esta emoción. En realidad, es una experiencia a la que sabe amoldarse con la flexibilidad y presteza que otorga la recurrencia.

Entra en el coche y recoge de la guantera su móvil del trabajo. Respira profundamente mientras espera a que se encienda y después llama, uno por uno, a todos los hospitales del sur distrito. Ni un solo ingreso en las últimas dos horas. El oficial de guardia en el servicio de tráfico le informa de que en toda la tarde se ha registrado un único accidente a las afueras de Bangor: un camión de recogida de residuos químicos ha colisionado contra la cuneta hace unas horas en su trayecto a la planta de tratamiento, en la dirección opuesta a Storybrooke. Conductor ileso. Carga vertida en la carretera.

Hace el trayecto de vuelta mucho más despacio, escrutando cada curva, cada recodo, cada sombra en la carretera. Por si acaso.

La preocupación es un dolor físico en las sienes y en el pecho cuando entra en casa y confirma lo que la ausencia del Mercedes en el patio delantero ya le había advertido.

-¡Cuánto has tardado! - la efusiva alarma en la voz de Mary Margaret la recibe en el salón. Al poco, el resto de los presentes en la casa se congrega en torno a ella. Henry aún lleva puesto al delantal, con dos grandes lamparones de grasa completando el diseño sesentero. Emma se siente vagamente cuestionada y asume que debe disipar la tensión.

\- Lo siento. He pasado por casa de Ruby y me he entretenido un poco.

La mentira surge de manera automática mientras se desploma en el sofá y se deshace del gorro y los guantes. Advierte tres pares de ojos mirándola fijamente, pero descarta cualquier tipo de culpabilidad al respecto. Es incapaz de lidiar con una situación que implique una asamblea familiar de crisis en estos momentos. Está concentrada en hacer algo, el siguiente paso, lo que sea.

Esperar no es una opción.

\- Esto... Cariño... ¿Los pañales? - David parece estar tanteándola con cautela. En sus brazos, el pequeño Neal se retuerce intentando escaparse, desnudo de cintura para abajo.

Mierda. Los pañales.

-Joder -se levanta disparada del sofá. -Perdón -añade rápidamente. Aparentemente conserva templanza suficiente para preocuparse por la delicada sensibilidad de Mary Margaret-. En casa de Ruby. Voy a por ellos.

Sabe lo que va a hacer. El siguiente paso. Es tan obvio que se siente tremendamente estúpida por no haberlo pensado antes.

Deja atrás al pintoresco cuadro de personas desconcertadas y se dirige al hall de la entrada.

Necesita... Abre el armario y sus dedos acarician la textura acuosa de un fular rojo burdeos. Tira de él hasta descolgarlo de la percha y se lo enrosca al cuello, llevando la delicada tela hacia arriba, hasta taparse con ella la boca y la nariz. Aspira intensamente y, por segunda vez esta noche, abre la puerta de su casa y se dirige a su volkswagen amarillo.

Emma no lo ve, pero sobre la mesilla baja junto al sofá, su móvil (2 horas y 39 minutos desde la llamada) parpadea con la notificación de mensajes.


	3. Chapter 3

El vapor denso que emana del cuenquito labrado la intoxica, pero no tanto como la energía febril que pulsa sus nervios, que agita su vientre, que oscurece sus ojos. Siempre se dice que no lo echa de menos, hasta que alguna emergencia (amenazas reales que cada vez se espacian más en el tiempo o angustias puntuales que se supone está aprendiendo a gestionar) la lleva a la cripta, hoy el único lugar de Storybrooke que concentra poder primigenio suficiente para poder acceder a la magia.

En esas raras ocasiones, el éxtasis es un dolor punzante que la embriaga y la llena de vida, de autenticidad. Y por momentos desea agarrarse a esa emoción y desvanecerse en ella. Pero siempre regresa, tironeada por los hilos que la atan a su aquí, a lo que la ha empujado al hechizo en primer lugar.

Como ahora. Con un solo pensamiento expandiéndose sobre su consciencia, sobreponiéndose a todo lo demás, vierte el líquido espumoso del cuenco sobre la delicada tela. Al instante, ésta prende en un destello intenso que pierde fulgor progresivamente hasta quedar como una pátina vibrante sobre el fular, que serpentea en el aire impulsado por corrientes de magia.

Emma pasea los dedos sobre la fría piedra de la cripta mientras el hechizo se impregna de la esencia de Regina. No tarda mucho. Enseguida la blanca capa de luz se retira hacia el centro de la tela y gira en un torbellino rápido, una bola brillante del tamaño de una manzana que se desprende súbitamente del fular, haciendo que caiga suavemente hacia el suelo.

Emma lo recoge si apartar la vista de la bola luz, que empieza a balancearse como un péndulo y a moverse en círculos concéntricos hasta que se detiene.  Y después se precipita hacia la salida de  la cripta. Emma emite un grito mientras corre en su dirección. No debería ir tan rápido...

Cuando dobla la esquina, tiene el tiempo justo de ver cómo la bola de energía atraviesa la puerta que da al mausoleo. Angustiada, vuela sobre las escaleras y abre la puerta y entonces...

Como en un espejo, al otro lado de la sala, a través de las tumbas de Cora y Henry Mills, una figura, casi replicando la exacta mímica de Emma, sostiene la puerta de entrada al mausoleo... y es atravesada por una luz blanca que estalla en mil destellos.

La visión de Regina envuelta en pequeñas llamas de luz le arranca un quejido seco.

-Oh.

Y después, en una exhalación casi acompasada, por parte de ambas:

-Aquí estas...

Emma siente cómo una sonrisa le tienta los labios, pero tiene las cejas cerradas, desafiantes, inquisitivas. Regina levanta las palmas de las manos hacia ella, manteniéndola con el mero gesto clavada en el marco de la puerta, mientras ella abandona el suyo para acercarse con pasos regios hacia el centro de la estancia.

-He tenido un día muy difícil, Emma... -advierte, posando su mano derecha sobre la superficie cremosa de la lápida de su padre. -Después de un estresante episodio al final del mismo, me dirijo a cenar con mi familia para ver que tú -y acompaña sus palabras con una mirada furibunda a la altura del desaire aún presente en el ceño de Emma- te has ido hace rato, que al parecer llevas toda la tarde comportándote como una lunática, que no hay forma de contactar contigo, y que no hay una sola persona en este pueblo que pueda decirme dónde estás.

Sus palabras han sido puntuadas por palmada intermitentes sobre el mármol y un volumen de voz _in crescendo_ ; su eco flota en torno a ellas.

-¿Pero qué...? -Emma abre los ojos y la boca para devolverle una réplica airada, pero dice, en cambio- ¿Y decides venir a darte un paseo por el cementerio?

-No, querida. Venía a hacer lo mismo que has hecho tú... -ahora sí, mientras se desabrocha el abrigo y lo deposita cuidadosamente sobre la tumba, le dedica una sonrisa plácida.

Evidentemente, Regina ha tomado decisiones en completo control de la situación. No como ella, que se ha visto propulsada de un lado a otro por su desasosiego febril antes de dar con la solución más lógica. Opta por lidiar con su frustración en coherencia con lo que ha venido siendo su _modus operandi_ en el día de hoy: contraatacando.

-¿Se puede saber dónde has estado?¿A dónde has ido después de pasar por el Cisne Negro? -se cruza de brazos para mostrarle lo muy, extremadamente irritada que está; y añade, suspicaz. -Episodio estresante, ¿has dicho?

Regina se retira el pelo hacia atrás y exhala por la nariz, señal inconfundible de que se siente profundamente ofendida por el mundo.

-La incompetencia de la policía de tráfico en este condado es vergonzosa.

Emma olvida su pose acusatoria y sus brazos caen a sus lados mientras da un par de pasos hacia ella.

-Te han puesto una multa de tráfico.

No es una pregunta. Es una afirmación que debería aclarar las cosas, pero que no encaja.

-Por haber excedido el ridículo límite de velocidad mínimamente.

Regina la mira, desafiándola a quitarle la razón.

-¿Cómo de mínimamente?

-Unos irrisorios 20 kilómetros por hora -responde, pero esta vez tiene la decencia de bajar el tono y la vista.

-¡Regina! ¡Con esta tormenta! -La aludida levanta la vista, y mueve los labios pero no dice nada. Es suficiente para que Emma detenga al instante la retahíla de reproches que le empezaba a brotar desde el pecho.- ¿Y has estado, cuánto, dos horas, en la cuneta, bajo la tormenta, para pagar una multa de tráfico?

Ante esta pregunta, Regina vuelve a bajar la mirada, repentinamente concentradísima en la hebilla de su botín izquierdo.

-Quizás haya ejercido cierta resistencia al alcoholímetro...

Emma se lleva una mano a la frente y niega con la cabeza. Y después asiente. Por supuesto.

-Porque es indigno de una reina rebajarse a tamaña humillación.

Regina la está mirando ahora con una expresión satisfecha, contenta de que Emma haya entendido el verdadero alcance de la situación. Esa mirada, y unas imágenes fugaces cruzando su mente representando a Regina conducida a la fuerza a la comisaría la enmudecen momentáneamente.

-A veces olvido que este mundo no está convenientemente condicionado para proceder según mi voluntad...

Emma se inclina hacia delante, la cabeza un peso muerto y las manos apoyadas sobre las rodillas, mientras su mente sigue proyectando imágenes de Regina, orgullosa y erguida, obligada a someterse a todo el proceso administrativo, propio del más común de los mortales. Siente cómo el abrazo de la angustia abandona su cuerpo súbitamente, y ríe. Flojito. Con un timbre tembloroso que va soltando el lastre de la tensión a golpes intermitentes.

De repente, se acuerda.

-¿Se puede saber -exhala, y eleva la mirada hacia Regina- quién te manda parar en el Cisne Negro a tomar café?-le dice, incorporándose de pronto y apuntándola con el índice de su mano derecha.

Regina inclina la cabeza hacia un lado, sorprendida, y después arquea una ceja intentando adoptar una pose intimidante.

-¿Disculpa?

-Odias  el café de ese sitio- Emma suelta un bufido exasperado. -Qué digo, café, esa -con las manos en las caderas, modula su voz hacia un tono burlón- " _negra brea hervida en un puchero con más mugre que el caldero de la Bruja Ciega_ ".

-Por supuesto- Regina frunce los labios en una mueca de repulsión. -Es un café aborrecible.

Emma resopla y unos mechones desmadejados revolotean brevemente sobre su frente mientras mira a Regina. Al ver que no recibe respuesta, cruza los brazos y taconea impacientemente.

-¿Y bien?

Regina la mira como si no diera crédito a la pregunta.

-Emma, dijiste, y cito textualmente, que " _ni siquiera los buñuelos de calabaza de Regina pueden superar_ \- rebusca frenéticamente en el bolso hasta que saca un paquete grasiento que mantiene a la mayor distancia posible de su cuerpo, sosteniéndolo por dos dedos y mirándolo como si le hubiera ofendido personalmente- _al hojaldre relleno del Cisne Negro_ ". Déjame que te diga: dudo mucho que a esto pueda llamársele hojaldre.

Cuando Emma abre aún más los ojos y gesticula bruscamente, Regina alza las cejas en completa incredulidad y agita el paquete, como si eso lo explicara todo.

 Y quizás lo explique todo.

En un arrebato que no tiene interés alguno en comprender o detener, Emma camina en rápidas zancadas hacia delante. Ve cómo Regina recula un poco hacia la pared y suelta el dichoso hojaldre, que cae sobre la piedra de la cripta con un ruido húmedo. Emma lo aparta con el pie, casi con rabia, antes de aferrarse con ambas manos a las solapas del traje impecable de Regina y agitarla suavemente mientras le dice, remarcando con las palabras el ritmo de la sacudida:

-No vuelvas a hacerme esto en la vida.

Regina, aún seria pero haciendo un ligero puchero, inclina la cabeza hacia lado y la mira. Tiene los ojos tan negros que parece que las pupilas se los han tragado.

-Lo que no pienso volver a hacer, Emma- ahora está torciendo los labios en una sonrisa que pretende ser condescendiente, -es dejarte ver " _Quédate a mi lado_ " nunca más.

Emma echa la cabeza sobre el hombro de Regina y la menea abatida.

-Esa peli me deja fatal.

Cuando se incorpora de nuevo, Regina la está mirando con esa sonrisa en los ojos que sólo ella sabe poner. Le coge un mechón de pelo rubio y se lo enreda en el pelo, mientras musita:

-" _Nadie te quiere como yo_ ", ¿eh?

Por supuesto, Regina sabe cuál es la escena exacta que siempre acaba por derrumbarla.

Emma asiente con gravedad y aprieta los labios antes de susurrar:

-Exactamente- continúa asintiendo mientras desliza las manos desde las solapas hasta el cuello de Regina. Le agarra la nuca y tira suavemente hasta que se tocan sus frentes. -Nadie te quiere como yo.

El vértigo ante la declaración es intenso pero fugaz, rápidamente sustituido por otro abismo aún más profundo cuando sus dedos dejan de sentir la suave piel del cuello de Regina y sobre sus labios se posa otra boca. Un abismo que aterra y es delicioso. Una boca que es herida y bálsamo al mismo tiempo y que se abre paso, a dientes y a labios llenos, rojos, húmedos... hasta su mismo centro.

Se besan fiera, tierna, angustiosa y lánguidamente durante siglos, durante segundos, mientras arriba, al otro lado de las pesadas puertas de forja, la tormenta gira y aúlla sobre Storybrooke.

**Author's Note:**

> Se agradecen (y se necesitan) los comentarios. Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
